


Living Weapon

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Character Study, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pestering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Whirl was a living weapon.So by all accounts, Brainstorm should be obsessed with him.





	Living Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on August 14, 2013 as “Drabble #36 - Whirl/Brainstorm” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on September 18, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Brainstorm was obsessed with weaponry. He worked on them, carried them with him always, and plans for doomsday devices were scattered about his area like the shrapnel remains of the leftover Sweeps. He even outfitted Swerve’s Bar head to toe in security weaponry pro bono.

Whirl was a living weapon.

So by all accounts, Brainstorm should be obsessed with him. Whirl found this logic to be faultless. Brainstorm should adore him. Revel in the glory that was the ex-Wrecker, made to destroy, Weapon-Cybertronian Helicopter Whirl.

But he didn’t.

Whirl was lucky if Brainstorm even looked his direction. In fact, the scientist was very good at avoiding him. Ignoring him, even.

It just didn’t add up!

“Hey,” Whirl said, leaning over Brainstorm’s shoulder. He clipped onto the edge of the other mech’s wings, and shook it gently. “Hey.

“I’m working. Go away,” Brainstorm said, tapping the tip of his foot against the ankle of his other leg. He leaned farther over his workstation, and flicked his wings violently to remove Whirl’s claws. “Or if you’d rather something more casual: Buzz off.”

“That hurts.”

“It was meant to,” Brainstorm said. He pulled up a datapad and proceeded to ignore Whirl and his hurting feelings.

“You’ve been in here all week.”

“Your point?”

“I’m needy.”

“I’ve noticed.”

Whirl grabbed both of Brainstorm’s wings and tugged. “I think that you should come play with me, Mr. Jet.”

“I think that you should go away, Mr. Copter,” Brainstorm said. He jabbed his elbow back into Whirl’s stomach, pushing the mech away.

Whirl clicked his claws together around the wings he still clung to. “I think I’m more interesting than that gun research you’re working on.”

“And there’s a reason I’m the genius and not you.”

“We’re interfacing.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Brainstorm swiveled around in his chair and slammed his hand on the desk. “No!”

Whirl lifted Brainstorm out of his chair with two claws, the suitcase clacking alongside him. “Yes.”

Brainstorm would see reason. He loved weapons. Whirl was a weapon. Brainstorm would love Whirl.

Eventually.

Whirl could be persistent if he needed. Any good weapon worth its merit was.


End file.
